Eddie Kaspbrak
Eddie Kaspbrak is one of the main characters and members of the Losers Club in the Stephen King novel, miniseries en films It. In the 1990 miniseries he was portrayed by Adam Faraizl as a child en Dennis Christopher as an adult. In the 2017 film he was portrayed by Jack Dylan Grazer. Grazer returned for the 2019 sequel, with James Ransone portraying Eddie as an adult. Background Personality Eddie is shown to be a germaphobe, and it certainly doesn’t help that he has an overbearing mother. Appearances Miniseries It (2017) As school lets out for the summer, Eddie and his friends, Bill, Stan, and Richie, talk about their summer plans. Bill, however, is more concerned with finding his little brother Georgie, who was killed by a clown eight months ago. At the Barrens, Eddie and Stanley are reluctant to go into the sewer because of the filth within. Ben Hanscom, who had just been tortured by their nemesis, Henry Bowers, turns up, and they take him into town and Eddie attends to his injuries. After swimming with Beverly and going to Ben's house, Eddie is attacked by It in the form of a virulent leper, then comes face to face with him in his clown form. The following day, the six rescue Mike Hanlon from being tortured and beaten by Henry. On the Fourth of July, they discover that kids are disappearing very frequently, and realize that the culprit is the clown that Eddie encountered, who they call "It". After another attack, they go to his hideout, the Well House on Neibolt street, where they are separated, leading to Eddie and Ben getting injured. Eddie's mom, Sonia, blames his friends for his broken arm, and forbids them from seeing him again. In August, Eddie goes to the pharmacy where the pharmacist's daughter, Gretta, tells him that his medication is a placebo, making him realize that his mother is lying to him. Later that day, he gets a phone call from his friends, informing him that Beverly has been taken hostage by Pennywise. He stands up to his mother, and goes to reunite with his friends. Rescuing Beverly from the bowels of the sewers, they fight against Pennywise, conquering their fears and sending him into early hibernation. Believing they haven't seen the last of It, Bill has the group make a vow that they will return to vanquish the being as adults if he comes back. After which, they go their separate ways. It: Chapter Two After the chaotic summer of 1989. Eddie has become a risk assessor in New York City. While testing a vehicle, he gets a call from his wife, who is as overbearing as his late mother. He then gets another phone call, this time from Mike Hanlon, summoning him and the others back to Derry because of Pennywise returning. Reuniting at a Chinese restaurant, they catch up on their lives, and Mike reminds them of their childhood; due to being away from Derry for almost thirty years, their memories have become hazy. Their fortune cookies mention Stanley being unable to make the cut. Without warning, their food suddenly comes alive and attacks them. Outside, Beverly calls Stanley's wife, who tells them that he killed himself the day before. Richie and Eddie, displeased about this, decide to hit the road. Back at their hotel, Beverly tells them that she foresaw Stan's death, and that she's been seeing them all die, which Mike realizes is a result of her being exposed to It's Deadlights as a kid, adding that they were all affected by the Deadlights, and that they will all die if they fail to vanquish It. He then tells them about the Ritual of Chüd, that the Shokopiwah tribe who first fought It performed, and that they have to sacrifice artifacts from their childhood to do so. Splitting up to search for their items, Eddie goes to the pharmacy, where he discovers his artifact is his inhaler, and also encouters It in the form of the Leper. However, he stands up to It, grabbing him around the throat, making him feel small and weak. Cleaning up in his bathroom at the hotel, Eddie is suddenly attacked by Henry Bowers, who escaped from a mental hospital, though he outsmarts Henry and escapes, informing Ben and Beverly of Henry's presence. Meeting up with Mike and Richie at the library, where they find Henry dead after Richie killed him to save Mike, they call Bill, who had just failed to save another kid from being killed by It, and realize that he intends to deal with Pennywise himself. Joining Bill at the Well House, they remind him that they're in it together. Going to the same location where they first fought It, they find a new passage, leading down to the cave containing the meteor that brought It to Earth millions of years ago. Unfortunately, the Ritual of Chüd fails to kill It, who reveals that he killed the Shokopiwah, much to the others' dismay. As Richie gets caught in the Deadlights while protecting Mike, Eddie throws a spiked pole at It, releasing Richie from the effects. While expressing joy over his victory, Eddie is suddenly impaled by It and thrown aside. Eddie tells the others about his earlier encounter with the Leper, and how he made It feel small, revealing the creature's true weakness to them. Bill, Beverly, Ben, Mike, and Richie mock It until he becomes small enough for them to pull his heart out and crush it, destroying the entity. Eddie succumbs to his wounds in the meantime, and is left there while the others flee as the cave starts to crumble because of It's death. Trivia * In the 2017 and 2019 films it is suggested that Richie is secretly in love with Eddie. Category:Stephen King characters Category:Stephen King's It characters Category:Victims of Pennywise Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:It (2017) characters Category:It: Chapter Two characters